Werewolves and vampires
by Feistyfilly14
Summary: Tala kadri enrolls into cross academy and it doesn't take her long to figure out the night class's secret, and it doesn't take them long to figure out hers. *Currently on hiatus, planning to rewrite at some point in the near or distant future*
1. Prologue

M'kay, so here's the prologue for my first vampire knight fanfic, i know it's really, painfully short, but hey, aren't most prologues? well anyway, let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: i don't own vampire knight.

* * *

I ran quickly through the undergrowth in the cover of the night, the sounds of yelling and cursing somewhere behind me, I risked a glance back and saw that the people who were chasing me had fallen way behind, well, they did only have two hind legs, I've seen a human running on all fours and it was even slower then before! I speed off to the left, leaving my pursuers behind in the dust. After I was satisfied that I was far away enough, I sat down and tried to regain my breath, my tongue lolling as I did so, "Now what exactly did I do to those people to make them so damn mad?" I asked myself angrily, believe it or not, this was not the first time I was chased for no reason, I know I was rather large and could be frightening to a human, but that didn't mean they have to chase me all the time! I mean, really! I sighed and looked up at the crescent moon, it wouldn't be full for a while. I stared at it for a little while longer before getting up and going on my way, but there was one little problem about just going my way, those people had chased so long that I now had no idea where I was, great…. "_guess I'll have to wing it" _I decided to go to the right and see where that would take me, if only I knew how hectic my life was about to get because of this one little decision.


	2. Chapter 1

So here's chapter 1! let me know how it is.

Disclaimer: i do not own vampire knight

* * *

"Tala! Get down here, your going to be late!" I heard my mother call to me from downstairs, I groaned and slipped out of bed, ran a brush through my light brown hair and put on a red long-sleeve shirt, a shorter sleeved brown shirt, knee length jeans with a dark brown belt and moon buckle, almost-knee-length black boots and a pair of black gloves. I hurried downstairs with my camo green shoulder bag and met my parents at the door, "All ready?" my dad asked, ruffling my hair, "Ah c'mon! I just got that all nice and brushed!" I teased with a grin. My dad smiled and pushed me out the door, "go on now, your going to be late" "if I didn't know any batter I'd say you were trying to get rid of me" I said with a smile. My parents gave me a hug before I hopped into the taxi and was off, I looked back to see them waving and smiled before turning to look out the window and watch the scenery change. Once the taxi arrived at the airport, I jumped out and grabbed my bag and suitcase. After the taxi left, I turned around and took a deep breath before going inside. Inside It was crowded, really crowded, as I pushed my way through the crowd, I heard someone over the intercom say: "Will all passengers on flight 3 to japan please board the plane now, thank you." I looked down at my ticket and saw that my plane was 3 to japan, I panicked and pushed harder through the crowd, "Wait! I'm coming! Don't fly away without me!" I yelled, running like a mad girl to the front. I finally got to the front where the lady took my ticket and let me board the plane. I looked around for a spot and found one in the middle, I smiled happily that I got a window seat, so after putting my suitcase in the thing above that hold suitcases that I don't know what it's called, I sat down and tucked my bag under the seat in front of me. I leaned back and, as soon as I was able to, put in my headphones and listened to some music, this was going to be a long flight.

- hours later -

I woke up with a start as the plane came into a bumpy landing, "Bout' time we landed…" I mumbled around a yawn, I gave a nice good stretch and cracked my knuckles, I looked around and saw everyone waiting impatiently to get off, couldn't blame em' though, wouldn't YOU be eager to get of a plane you've been on one for about 8 hours? I would, and I am! Once the plane came to a complete stop and everyone was given the OK to get off, it was, to say the least, like a heard of rhinos stampeding through the place, not that I would know or anything…. I reached down and grabbed my shoulder bag before stretching back up to retrieve my suitcase. I pushed my way through the throng of people and made my way outside where there was a taxi waiting, I hopped in and gave the driver the directions to where I was heading and thus, we were off.

* * *

By the time I got to the academy, it was getting dark and I was sore, tired and hungry. When I entered through the gate I had to cover my ears from the sound of shrieking girls, _"my gosh! Someone must be dieing!" _I looked over to where the screams were coming from and saw a mob of girls surrounding a large gate/door/whatever-the-heck-you-wanna-call-it with a crescent moon emblem above it. I groaned and rubbed my aching head, right now all I wanted to do was find a soft patch of grass and go to sleep, but I couldn't do that quite yet, especially with all these screaming girls. I looked around for the chairman's office and spotted a brown haired girl running towards me, "Ah! You must be Tala! The chairman said you would be arriving shortly." the brown haired girl said, "By the way, I'm yuki." she introduced kindly. I nodded then pointed over to the crowed, "Dare I ask?" "It's hard to explain, but don't worry, you'll find out soon enough! Now then, I'll take you to the chairman's office." I tilted my head curiously but followed her nonetheless.

I sat down with a content sigh when we got into the chairman's office, but when I looked around, there were three things that I noticed, thing 1, A tall male that had silver hair and amethyst eyes, How cool is that? thing 2 was another tall male who had dark brown hair and deep red eyes, creepy much? And thing 3 was that thing 1 was glaring at thing 2. I eyed all of them and took in their scents, yuki and the chairman, who had been sitting there smiling at me, smelled human, yet there was something about yuki that I couldn't quite get a hold of, the silver haired male also smelled human, yet not, the brown haired male smelled…. Like a vampire… a pureblood vampire….. Oh crap. I quickly turned my attention over to chairman cross. "now lets get to the introductions, shall we?" he asked, I nodded slowly and he proceeded to tell me the names of the two people; silver's name was zero kiryu and tall, dark and creepy's name was kaname kuran, and yuki and zero were something called "prefects", basically guardians, they make sure no one's out when there not suppose to be and blah, blah, blah, I don't really care. "Now then, Yuki, Zero, why don't you show Tala to the dorm, I'm sure she's tired." the chairman said cheerfully, they both nodded and led me out. I looked around as I was led to the Sun dorms, taking in the scenery, It was quite lovely, for a school, "Here we are!" I looked up as we stopped at the door of the girls dormitory, "All right zero! I'll take it from here!" Yuki said, Zero just grunted and sauntered off. "And this is your room! Your roommate should be here now." Yuki motioned to the door then hurried off to what I guessed was prefect duties, I shrugged and opened the door, inside the room there were two beds on either side with a side table and a lamp next to each of them, in the middle of the beds was a large window, to the right (my right) was a door that led to a small bathroom, but it only had a toilet and a mirror. I entered the room and looked around, yuki said my roommate should be here but…. "Hey! You must be my new roommate!" I turned around as a black haired girl walked in, a grin plastered on her face, "yes, I'm Tala!" I said, shaking her hand, "Nice to meet'cha! I'm Isabelle! But everyone just calls me izzy!" we both smiled at each other then looked out the window when the screaming got so loud we could hear it even with the window closed, "What _are _they having a fuss about?" I asked izzy, who just rolled her eyes, "The night class, their a group of insanely gorgeous guys, and a few girls, though I don't think their worth breaking your vocal cords over….." I laughed, "yeah, not guy, no matter how good looking, is worth all _that!" _we both laughed then izzy cleared her throat, "Thought I must be honest, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have at least _one _picture of them." she said with a mischievous grin, I giggled then peered out the window, I could see a group of people clothed in white walking in a neat line, I couldn't really make any of them out other then hair color, Dark brown, I guessed that to be kaname, grayish blue/purple, four blonds, two who looked the same, one who looked like it had the color sucked out of it and a strawberry blonde, then there was orange and lastly auburn, "Can you tell who they are from here?" I asked izzy, she walked over and placed a finger on her chin, "lets see, the one with the dark brown hair is Kaname, the one with blue/purple hair is seiren, the one with wavy blonde hair is aido, the one with long blond hair is ichijo, the one who looked like she had the color sucked from her hair is ruka, the strawberry blonde is rima, the carrot top is kain and the auburn is shiki, though those are just last names for most of them." "Hm? Why do they go by their last names?" I asked, confused, "Eh, it's a Japanese thing." she answered, "what are their full names?" "Kaname kuran, Hanabusa aido, Takuma ichijo, Ruka souen, Rima toya, Akatsuki kain and Senri shiki." she answered, I tilted my head, "what about seiren?" "dunno".

* * *

I laid down on my new bed and said a quiet "Goodnight" to izzy who mumbled "G'night" before falling asleep, I sighed and rolled onto my belly, my eyes slowly closing…... "Tala! Wake up! Were gonna be late!" I jumped out of bed with a startled yelp as izzy screamed in my ear, can we spell 'busted eardrum'? I looked up to see izzy standing there in her black day class uniform, heh, I only just noticed that the night class wore white and day class wore black, "Um… I don't have a uniform…" I said shyly, "Well go to the chairman, he'll get you one, but hurry!" she yelled after me. I trudged over to the chairman's office and knocked on the door, I heard from the other side a sing-song "Come in!" so I pushed open the door and walked in, "Tala! What can I do for you this early in the morning?" the chairman asked as he danced around for some reason that I don't even wanna know, "Well I uh… don't have a uniform so…" "Of course! Wait right there!" I waited for a few minutes and chairman danced back in holding a day class outfit, I took it and was about to leave when I remembered one thing, "Oh, one more thing" "Hm?" "well…. I don't suppose I could where my boots instead of the uniform shoes?" "why?" "I uh…. Have these scars on my legs, I'd rather no one saw them and my boots cover them up, Y'know?" "Well I suppose" the chairman said thoughtfully, "Thank you." I said, exiting with a smile. I ran back to my room and quickly put my uniform on, I then rushed out to where izzy was waiting for me, "Bout' time! Lets go!" izzy grabbed me by the arm and dragged me off to class, and since I had no idea where my first, or any, of my class's were, I let her. Our first class was history, oh joy. We took our seats and listened as the teacher droned on and on about some war from way back when that no one really care's about, I sighed, this was gonna be a long day.

~~~~~Other POV~~~~~~~

Yawning, the wavy haired vampire turned to the pureblood, looking confused, "So what is it you wanted to talk to us about, Kaname-sama?" The brown haired vampire glanced at the blonde before addressing everyone, "It is about the new student, Tala kadri." "what about her? Does she know about us?" kain, asked, "Possibly, but that's not what I want to discuss about her." "then what do you want to tell us about her?" kain asked tiredly, "I believe she may be a werewolf, her scent is covered well but it's still very much there." Everyone glanced at each other, "Do you think she's dangerous?" Ichijo asked, "That's what I want you all to try and figure out, We've looked up info on her in the computer but there's only a year's worth." Kaname said, "So do you want us to follow her or…." "No, I just want you to observe her, but don't make it to obvious if you can help it, that's all I wanted to say, you are all free to go now." Kaname said, retreating up the stairs. "Just what we need, a werewolf….." aido groaned, walking up the stairs, "How troublesome" Shiki muttered, following everyone else upstairs.


	3. Chapter 2

Woot! chapter 2! i had a lot of fun doing this one xD

Disclaimer: i do not own Vampire knight or resident evil (read and you'll find out)

* * *

"Oh c'mon Tala! It wasn't that bad!" I glanced at izzy then groaned, "Forget it! I'm no good at school work!" I complained, "How bad could you have done?" "….I'm not answering that" izzy rubbed the back of her head then glanced at the clock, "Y'know, the night class will be coming soon, you wanna go and actually see em'?" "Sure, why not? But if I go def, I'm blaming you!" I said, following izzy outside to where a mob of girls was already gathering. "Please s-stay back everyone!" we both looked to see yuki trying, and failing miserably, to keep the day class girls away, "Hey yuki, zero ditching again?" izzy asked as we trotted over, "Yes, unfortunately, I could use the help right now" "Ooh! Ooh! Let me! Let me! I've always wanted to do this!" I said, waving my hand back and forth, "D-do what?" yuki and izzy asked at the same time, I gave a mischievous grin, walked over to the front of the crowd, pulled out a megaphone (where'd that come from?) then yelled; "ALL RIGHT! GET BACK YOU LOUSY LITTLE WEASELS OR I'LL RIP YOUR LIMBS OFF AND BEAT YOU WITH THE BLOODY ENDS!" everyone froze and stared at me, "THAT'S RIGHT I'M TALKING TO YOU! NOW GET!" everyone leaped back and I smiled to myself, "see? Easy as pie!" I said, walking over to yuki and izzy, who stared at me like I was insane, they stopped staring, though, when the large door/gate/thing opened and the night class walked out, everyone starting screaming, again, and it went something like this; "KYAAAA! AIDO-SENPAI! OVER HERE! KAIN-SENPAI! KYAAAA!" and so on, "oh, my ears…" I groaned, covering my poor ears. Me, yuki and izzy all shrieked in surprise as we were suddenly shoved forward, here's how It went; I landed into izzy, izzy landed into yuki and yuki landed into kaname, "Yuki, are you all right?" kaname asked after we all regained are balance, "K-kaname-senpai! Um, yes I'm fine!" yuki said, blushing, I walked over to yuki just to make sure, I looked her up and down and stared her in the eye, "U-um…. Tala?" "yep, your fine!" I said cheerfully, yuki rubbed the back of her head, "Tala" I turned around to face kaname when I heard him say my name, and shivered inwardly when I saw he was staring at me, and not in a flattering way, in a rather…. Creepy way, as though he knows something…. "Y-yes….?" "how are you settling here?" he asked with what looked like a rather forced smile, "Um, fine, thank you." I said, quickly hiding behind izzy, I peered over izzy's shoulder and flinched, it looked like all of the night class was…. Glaring at me…. What did I ever do to them? I looked at them all and my sight settled on someone with auburn hair, icy blue eyes and a very bored expression on his face, "that's senri shiki" izzy whispered, I nodded and watched as they all walked off. "I think someone has a crush on a certain auburn haired model" izzy teased, yuki giggled behind her, "I do no- he's a model?" "yep! You mean you didn't know?" izzy stared at me as I shook my head, "Ah well, you know now, and you like him, don't you?" "I don't even know him! How can I like someone I don't even know?" I protested, "it's possible!" izzy argued, "well even if I did, which I don't! it looks like they all hate me anyways…" "what makes ya say that?" "didn't you see the way they were glaring at me? It was creepy!" "well….. I'm sure it's just because you're a new student and they don't know anything about you!" yuki tried to reassure, "they always glare at new students whom they know nothing about?" I asked in disbelief, "well… no…." "then why would they start now?" "…." "my point exactly" I huffed, walking back to the girls dormitory.

* * *

"Tala… Your over thinking things!" izzy said as I paced around our room, "Nuh uh, they know something about me, I just know it! It can't be that they know I'm a-!" "a what?" "A…. uh….. Thing…..?" izzy raised an eyebrow at me, "Your hiding something" she said, narrowing her eyes at me, "What? Me? Never!" I said, pretending to be hurt, "eh, whatever, not any of my business" she said, shrugging, I sighed in relief then peered out the window, "pretty sunset….." I muttered, izzy nodded in agreement before yawning and muttering "Well I dunno bout' you, but I'm ready to hit the sack!" I nodded in agreement and hopped onto my bed, "Night izzy" I said, "G'night".

~~~~~Other POV~~~~~~~

"Well, what did you think of her?" The pureblood asked his classmates, they all exchanged glance's before ichijo answered, "Well, she seems nice and doesn't look dangerous" "Looks can be deceiving" Ruka said, "She's right, so I want one of you to keep a constant watch on her" Kaname said, Aido sunk down in his seat, trying to hide, the last thing he wanted to do was baby-sit a werewolf….. "Shiki, I want you to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't cause trouble" Kaname said, addressing the auburn haired vampire, Shiki nodded and gave a slight sigh.

~~~~~ Tala's POV, 3rd person~~~~~~~

"Come _on _Tala! Wake up!" izzy said, trying to get the sleeping girl awake, "I dun waffa wakfh up (I don't wanna wake up)" She mumbled through her pillow, "That does it!" izzy reached over and grabbed Tala's megaphone, then yelled in her ear, "GET UP MAGGOT! ON YOUR FEET! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!" "GYAK!" Tala leaped out of bed, rubbing her ears, "Are you trying to make me go def?" She yelled, "Maybe, Maybe not!" izzy said with a grin, Tala pouted then got dressed, "Ready?" izzy asked, already in her uniform, "Yep!" Tala walked out of the little bathroom and followed izzy outside. "Hey, doesn't it ever bug you how short the skirts are?" Tala asked, "Meh, I don't really think about it" "but like, what if some guy tries to flip your skirt or something?" "that, my dear, clueless little friend, is easy! You simply threaten to kick him where the sun don't shine, and if you kick em' hard enough, it totally renders him unable to reproduce!" "H-how do you know that…." "Oh uh….. I don't, I'm just guessing….." Tala gave a nervous laugh, "You scare me sometimes, Y'know that, don't you?" "Yeah" They both laughed as the made their way to their first class, history.

"I HATE history with a burning, fiery passion!" Tala complained, "That's cause you don't know nothin'!" izzy teased, "Yeah… Hey!" "Well it's true!" "Yeah…. I know…" "C'mon, we have math next" izzy said, Tala groaned and followed her friend to the second most evil class of all time, which she was no better at then history.

Izzy raised an eyebrow at Tala, who kept looking over her shoulder, "What's up? We bein' followed?" "I'm….. not sure… I just feel like I'm being watched.." She said uncertainly, izzy snorted, "Your paranoid!" "I am not!" "you still thinking about the way the night class acted to ya?" "Well.. Yes.. But-!" "But nothing! Your paranoid, and it's finally getting to ya!" "Maybe your right….." Tala sighed, "Maybe? I _know _I'm right!" izzy teased, Tala giggled and gave her a friendly shove, but looked up when she heard some sort of noise coming from the tree behind them, she peered closely at it and shivered, she could swear she saw someone in that tree! "Izzy! There's someone in the tree!" "probably just a squirrel" "No! No! it was to big to be a squirrel!" "Maybe a cat?" "It was still to big to be a cat! That does! Were being followed!" "It's official, you've lost it" "Have not! And for all we know it could be a deranged maniac with a chainsaw!" "That settles it, I'm taking you to the nurse!" "Whhhhhhhhyyyy?" Tala whined, "C'mon! I'm taking you there rather you like it or not!" "Noooooo! You'll never take me alive!" Tala yelled, running ahead of izzy, "Hey! Get back here woman!" "Never! Freedom!" Tala yelled, doing the Tarzan call.

"Alright! You win! No nurse, but damn! How'd you get so fast?" izzy panted, "Uhhh….. Practice?" Tala grinned, "Meh….." izzy groaned, "izzy! Tala!" both girls looked up to see a cheery looking yuki and a grumpy looking zero coming over to them, "Hey, wassup?" izzy asked, having regained her breath, "The chairman *somewhere in the distance we hear someone cry; "Call me daddy…. T_T"* asked us to go pick up some stuff in town, I know its getting late, but do you want to come?" "What about your prefect duties?" "It's fine, besides, the night class wont be coming out for a little while, so what do ya say?" Tala and izzy exchanged a glance before grinning, "Sure!". Yuki and Tala "Ooohed and Ahhed" at the various shiny things they saw as they past by the buildings, izzy just raised an eyebrow at the two and zero groaned, bored out of his poor, emo mind (that's how izzy puts it xD), "We done yet?" izzy asked, "Almost" Yuki said, smiling, Tala giggled at the look on izzy's face when some sort of movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention, she turned around and saw someone running down a little alleyway type thing, she sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose, whoever it was smelled strongly of blood, "_Don't do it! Don't do it! Do not follow it!" _Tala could hear a little voice in the back of her head but, well, whoever listened to those? "I'll be right back!" Tala said before zooming off, "_Annnnnd you follow it….. -.-" _Tala followed the blood scent but it soon got very confusing, the smell was all over the place! She blew a piece of hair out of her eyes and kept walking around, "_Your going to get lost, Y'know." _"Oh shut up!" Tala growled, smacking her head, "Ow….." "Heh heh Heh…" Tala looked around when she heard creepy laughter, "Whose there?" Tala demanded, looking around, she jumped when three, very disconfigured looking people hopped off the roof tops of the buildings, they had glowing red eyes and their fangs were sticking out of their mouths, Tala gulped, One word came to mind right now, "_Vampires" _Tala eyed the three vamps, she'd heard of vampires who use to be human but were bitten by purebloods, turned to vamps, then lost their sanity to blood lust, _"Now what were they called? … Oh, right, Level-E vampires….". _Tala screamed frantically and started running around like a Spazz as the three level-E vampires started chasing her, "AHHHHHHHHHH! It's resident evil come to life!" She flailed her arms around and wished she had either a baseball bat or her megaphone. She squeezed her eyes shut as the three of them lunged for her at different angles, making it nearly impossible to escape, she waited for the feeling of claws and fangs on her flesh but opened her eyes a little when nothing happened, she stared in surprise at the scene in front of her, it was shiki! And he was totally kicking butt! He already turned two to dust with some cool looking whip coming from his finger and it didn't take long to finish off the third. Tala sighed in relief, "Thanks, I thought they were gonna eat me!" "Hm" shiki looked at her with a bored expression then turned around and started walking away, "H-hey! Wait! Where ya going?" When he didn't answer, Tala debated following him or not, then decided it would be better then staying here, "Wait for me! There might be more of those crazies around here!" Tala ran to catch up to him and followed him back into town. "Tala! Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you! And when did he get here? And more importantly, why?" izzy bombard Tala with questions as soon as she got back, then eyed shiki, "What exactly were you doing with her, huh? Some sort of 'unspeakable' things? Hm?" "I-izzy!" Tala blushed a deep shade of red, izzy grunted, "Just checking", "What are you doing here, Vam-!" Yuki nudged zero in the side, cutting him off, izzy and Tala both blinked, "Kaname-sama asked me to pick something up, then I found her wandering around like a lost puppy" he said, pointing to Tala, "I'm not a puppy…" she pouted, "Well then get whatever it is you came for and get back to class" Zero grunted, "Bye, shiki-senpai" yuki said as he left, "See ya" izzy called, Tala just gave a small nod, unable to say anything. "So what happened after you poofed?" izzy asked, sitting cross-legged on her bed, "Nothing, I just got lost then shiki stumbled upon me, so I followed him back to you guys" Tala said, she hated lying to her friend, but it wasn't _all _a lie, shiki had found her and she had followed him back to everyone, So why did she feel so guilty? "Tala? You listening to me?" Tala snapped out of her thoughts and looked at izzy, who was eyeing her, "Honest! Nothing happened!" Tala said, izzy grinned, "Ah, but I bet you WANTED something to happen, no?" "What? Of course not! You got a sick mind! Get your thoughts out of the gutter! Your insane! My roommate is totally insane! And you think I need to go to the nurse?" Tala rambled on, her face pink, izzy laughed then turned off the lights, "Hey! I wasn't done rambling yet!" Tala complained, but izzy was already asleep, "how _does _she fall asleep so fast?" Tala wondered quietly, she shrugged then laid down. As she closed her eyes, she could have sworn she saw a silhouette outside her window….

* * *

Ok, i totally couldn't resist putting that little resident evil thing in there, i mean C'mon, the Level-E vamps DO look kinda like zombies! Also, how obvious was it that shiki would be the one to keep an eye on her then save her? xD


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up! it's a little shorter then the other two but hey, it's late, give me a break!

Disclaimer: i do not own VK

* * *

"_Claws… Large red claws reaching for me….. The eyes… there so vicious and frightening…. I want to run…. I want to scream… but I'm frozen in place and I can't will any sound to come out of my mouth. It smiles an evil smile and reach's a clawed paw at me, "S-stay…. Away….." I manage to mutter a few quiet words as it reach's for me, "No….. Stay…. AWAY!" I yell loudly, suddenly everything shatters and I'm falling into a pit of darkness….." _I bolted upright in bed, sweating and panting, I looked over and saw izzy was still asleep, I glanced at my clock, it read 6:30 am, I sighed and swung my feet over the edge of my bed, not feeling tired in the least, so I did what anyone would do, I slipped on my jacket and went for a walk.

* * *

I looked up and saw the sky beginning to brighten, but didn't feel ready to go back yet, so I wandered around for a little while longer and found myself walking into The forested area behind the sun dorms, "This is nice….." I muttered, "what are you doing here?" I gave a startled yelp and turned around, I blinked a few times, shiki was leaning against a tree, looking at me with, as usual, a bored expression, "U-um… taking a walk" I said, walking over, "shouldn't you be sleeping?" "shouldn't you?", Shiki muttered something I couldn't hear and sat down, I hesitated before walking over and sitting down a few feet away from him.

"So uh… what's up?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"…"

"Ok…. How's school?"

"…"

"Er….. How are rima and ichijo?"

"…...fine"

"_At least that's something" _I thought, while trying to think of something else to say as the silence continued

~~~~~~~Shiki's POV~~~~~~~~

I glanced over at the girl sitting a few feet away from me, I had no idea why she was still here instead of going on her way, I didn't really care though, so long as she didn't go berserk, like kaname-sama said; we don't know if she's a dangerous werewolf or not. I snapped out of my thoughts when she started talking again.

"So… um…."

I glanced at her as she tried to find something to say.

"….What's up?"

"You already asked that"

"Yeah well… you didn't answer so I'm asking again!"

"….nothing" I said after a few minutes

"….Y'know, something really creepy happened the other day" she said, looking serious.

"you mean aside from you getting attacked?"

"Yeah, besides that!" She stared at me as if wanting me to ask her what happened.

I sighed before asking, "What happened?"

"Some weirdo was followin' me! I dunno who it was, but I know it was not a squirrel! Izzy didn't believe me, she thought I was paranoid, but I'm telling you, there was someone in a tree behind us and then outside our window last night!" she said, sounding very certain of herself.

"_So much for observing her without her knowing….." _I thought.

"I wonder if it was one of those creeps who attacked me yesterday…..?" she contemplated.

"Maybe" I said with a shrug

"Ah well…. I better get going anyway, izzy will wake up soon and she'll have a Spazz attack if she doesn't know where I am"

I watched her get up and start to leave before turning around and smiling.

"See ya later shiki!" she called before turning and running back to the sun dorms, and running into a few tree's on the way.

I blew a piece of hair out of my eyes and wondered if someone clumsy enough to run into tree's in broad daylight really was dangerous.

~~~~~Tala's POV~~~~~~~

I blushed a little bit on my way back to the sun dorms, that was the first time I had really talked to shiki! He didn't say much, but still! It was also a big relief to tell someone other then izzy about the creepy stalker, it made me happy that he didn't say I was just paranoid like izzy did, of course he didn't say he believed me either, but whatever!

I hummed on my way back to my and izzy's room but immediately shut up when I walked into the room, izzy was standing there, her hands on her hips and her mouth curved downwards in a frown.

"Just _where _have you been?" she demanded.

"I-i was talking a walk!" I said, inching into the room.

She narrowed her eyes then sighed, "Fine, whatever, just don't worry me like that"

"sorry, but guess what?"

"…..what?"

"On my walk I met shiki!"

"Oh? And did he… do _anything _to you…?" she asked, eyeing me up and down.

"W-what? Of course not! We just talked a little! Honest!" I said, my face turning red.

"if you say so….." she said uncertainly.

"I say so! I say so! Besides, does her _really _look like that kind of guy?"

"Nah, I'm just messin' with ya!" she said with a grin.

"Gee, thanks" I said sarcastically.

"No problem! Now C'mon! we have a class starting in twenty minutes!" she said, grabbing my arm and dragging me out.

~~~~~~in class~~~~~~

"Miss kadri….. Miss kadri…! MISS KADRI!"

My head snapped up as the teacher yelled my name, "Huh? Wha?"

"you may be a new student here, but that doesn't give you the right to sleep in my class!" he boomed.

"Aheh….. Sorry" I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

"Hmpfh" he turned back to the black board.

"Hey, what's with you? Why ya so tired?" izzy whispered, leaning over to me.

"Hm? Oh uh…. I didn't sleep too well last night…" I whispered back.

Izzy raised an eyebrow but turned back to the teacher when he started some sort of lecture that, for the sake of my brain cells, I'm not even going to try to explain.

~~~~~~after class cause I'm to lazy to write about them in the other classes~~~~~~~~

Me and izzy walked together after class then noticed yuki and zero.

"Hey guys, wassup?" izzy asked as we walked over.

Zero grunted and I noticed that he looked even moodier then usual.

"Something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Ah, no, nothings wrong, valentines day is coming up and it's rather…" yuki tried to look for the right words.

"it means more work for us" Zero grunted.

"How come?" I asked curiously.

"Because, dear Tala, all the girls will want to give the night class dudes chocolates and yuki and zero will have to keep everyone in order, and you know how those girls are" izzy explained.

I nodded, then started thinking.

"What's this? Your not thinking of giving some Chocó munchies to a certain icy eyed night class guy, are you?" izzy teased.

My head snapped up and I blushed.

"Ha! I'm right!" izzy said triumphantly.

"well…. I uh…. You see….. I got nothing" I said, rubbing my head.

"Ah don't sweat it, even if you hadn't made it totally obvious I would still have known you were thinking it!" she said with a grin.

Yuki giggled and zero rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Ah! Zero! Wait for me!" yuki called, running after him after giving us a quick "see you later".

"I feel sorry for yuki, having to deal with that guy everyday" izzy muttered.

I giggled slightly before wondering if I should make chocolates for shiki or not, I don't know him that well and for all I know he might not even like chocolate!

"Hello? Earth to Tala!" I blinked then realized izzy was trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, you say something?"

"Well, I was going to suggest going over to see the night class, maybe irritate some of em', tell some of those girls off, but hey, if you don't wanna…."

"Oh, ok! I'll come" I said, following izzy.

"Ugh, Stay back!" yuki tried to keep all the girls away, it was easy enough for zero, all he had to do was glare at them, but poor yuki was having quite a bit of trouble so, being the kind person I am, I went to help her.

"GET BACK YOU LITTLE FILTHY MC. NASTIES!" I shouted, shoving them back, izzy helping me.

"Wow, I didn't know you could be so…. so…. Like me!" she said with a grin.

I laughed, then practically got flattened when the night class arrived, causing the girls to go into an uproar.

"Hey! I said; GET BACK YOU LITTLE-" I was cut short as one of the girls shoved me forward, quite rudely I might add, into shiki.

"Ah! Sorry!" I said, stumbling backwards.

"It's fine, I didn't know you were a prefect" he said, he obviously heard me yelling at those girls to get back.

"Oh, I'm not, I just don't get to yell like that very often!" I said, smiling.

He blinked before walking off with everyone else.

* * *

"That was embarrassing….." I grumbled as me and izzy walked back to the sun dorms.

"Which part? You being shoved into him or him having heard your yelling?"

"…. . …. both"

"I wouldn't worry about it, he didn't seem to care" izzy said thoughtfully.

"I guess…." I sighed.

The two of us walked into our room before izzy stretched and said; "Y'know, I think I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be back in a few"

"ok" I answered.

After she walked out the door I sighed and took off my boots, revealing wolf paws, I rubbed them, sore from wearing my boots for so long.

"Ah, forgot my towel" I tensed as izzy walked back into the room.

As I expected, her eyes widened when she saw my wolf feet.

"Tala, I don't know if you noticed, but you have paws where feet should be….."

"izzy….. There's something I need to tell you".

* * *

Poor shiki, He's only trying to make sure she isn't dangerous and he's labeled a weirdo and a creepy stalker xD *sigh* some part of me thinks the story is progressing a bit to quickly, but i'm not sure, Also, how'd i do with shiki? i hope i kept him in character... Also, regarding the comments izzy sometimes make (Asking Tala if shiki did something... inappropriate to her) she knows he would never do that, she just likes messing with them xD i also don't know if shiki would really think she was a prefect just cause she was yelling at those girls to get back, i just wanted an excuse for tala to say she likes yelling xD And gee, either Tala went for a long walk, she and shiki were talking for a long time, or classes just start real early around there!


	5. Chapter 4

Gah! sorry it took so long to update, but i have reasons! 1. our AC was out for a few days and it was HOT! it's fixed now though ^_^ and 2. the plotbunnies invaded my mind ._. but it's here now so be happy! (though personally, i don't think this was my best chapter)

Disclaimer: i do not own VK

* * *

"Tala, just how long are you gonna stay out here? We'll get caught!" the black haired girl said, looking around warily.

"Sorry, but there's no way I can stay inside, not at the moment"

Izzy sighed and glanced at the brown wolf, apparently sometimes when the moon is full, she'll shift into her wolf form and wont be able to change back until morning, "Fine, but are you sure you'll be fine on your own? What if a certain vampire infested class find you?"

"They wont" she said.

"But what if they do?"

"They wont"

"but they might"

"I'm telling you they wont!"

Izzy sighed again, "Alright, alright, don't get your tail in a knot, I'm going to bed, Night"

"Good night!" she said, wagging her tail.

* * *

Izzy shook her head as she walked into her room, she had only know about Tala and the night class for a few days, it was still hard to believe, yet right outside was her friend, as a wolf. Walking over to her bed, izzy set her alarm clock to wake her up bright N' early, as Tala had requested;

"_Umm…. Do you suppose you could wake up a little early?" Tala asked her._

"_Hm? How come?"_

"_Well….. After the moon poofs and the sun rises, I'll change back to a human, rather suddenly….. So could you wake up early to bring me my clothes? I'd rather not run to our room in the nude, someone may see"_

"_Sure, no problem!" izzy said, patting the wolf on the head._

And that had been how it went. She shook her head and laughed to herself, she always thought werewolves would be dangerous, yet Tala was so… clumsy, and she had a crush on a vamp! She laughed again and climbed into bed.

* * *

Izzy tossed around in bed and groaned, she couldn't sleep, it felt weird not having Tala here so she peered out the window and looked around for her, what she did see, however startled her and made her eyes widen, Aido and kain were outside, looking around. Izzy immediately shot downstairs and outside, worried they might find Tala.

"HEY! What do you think your doing here?" izzy asked accusingly.

"Huh? What? Hey! Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Aido asked, startled at izzy's sudden appearance.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" izzy countered.

"Well…. We…. uh…." Aido stuttered.

"We smelled something" Kain said.

"Smelled something? Like what, a barbecue?"

The two glanced at each other.

~~~~~with Tala~~~~~~~

"Oh crud, stepped on a thorn" Tala looked at her paw and wrinkled her nose as a small bit of blood trickled down.

~~~~~with izzy~~~~~~

"Well?" izzy asked the two.

"like he said, we smel-"

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU FLAP JACKS!" izzy shouted, losing her patience.

Aido and Kain looked startled, Aido was about to shout something back when Kain grabbed him by the back of his jacket, "Let's go, it's not worth it to argue with her, we'll only get in trouble with kaname-sama" Aido sighed and agreed.

"_Yeah, that's right, go back to your precious kaname" _izzy sneered in her head, then turned around and went back inside.

~~~~~Tala's POV 3rd person~~~~~~

Tala walked around in the shadowed safety of the tree's that surrounded the academy grounds when a scent that shouldn't be there came to her nose; humans, day class girls to be exact, it was only then that she realized she must be near the school building where the night class was currently studying, _"I should probably leave them to yuki and zero, but….." _Tala crept forward until the girls were in her sight, they were below a large window where kaname and ichijo could be seen, they were both holding cameras and whispering excitedly to each other. A wolfish grin appeared on Tala's face as she crept just a little bit closer then hid behind some bushes'.

Tala cleared her throat then whispered in a ghost like voice; "Whaaaaaaat are Yoooooooou doing heeeeeeeeeere?"

The two girls spun around, looking startled, "Nothing! We were just-" the one girl who was talking stopped when she saw no one was there, she looked at her friend who shrugged, then they went back to what they were doing.

Tala chuckled to herself before yelling; "GO HOME YOU FILTHY HUMANS!" in as demonic a voice as she could do.

The girls spun around again but still saw nothing, they glanced at each other and Tala could smell there fear, "A-alright you prefects! Stop messing with us!" one of the girls yelled into the darkness, though Tala could hear her voice waver for a second.

Trying to contain her laughter, Tala starting growling and rustling some of the plants.

Both girls started screaming and running around like they just saw a giant spider, Tala laughed but quickly shut her mouth when Yuki and Zero appeared, yuki looking worried and zero glancing around with his gun in his hand.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked, trying to calm the frantic girls.

"T-there's something over there! In the bushes!" one of them said, pointing to where Tala was.

Zero grunted and walked over.

Tala bolted from her hiding spot farther into the tree's, setting some of the plants rustling.

"There's nothing here" Tala could hear zero mutter, sounding annoyed.

"But! But!" the two girls stuttered.

"Enough fooling around, get back to your rooms!" Zero growled.

The two girls padded away, looking over their shoulders every now and then.

* * *

Tala laughed her head off once she was out of their hearing range, that had been fun, but now she needed something else to do until morning, it would be fun if she could do to the night class what she did to those girls, but they had a much better sense of smell and hearing, plus she doubted anything like that would scare them. A sudden thought came to her mind; "_I wonder what the town looks like at this time….?" _Tala poked her head out of the bushes and glanced around, she could see the gate, it was a little ways away and she would have to run in open ground…"It'll be worth it!" she told herself and made a run for it. After she got to the gate, she used her powerful hind legs to launch herself into the air and on the other side.

Tala looked around, not a single soul was it sight, it was creepy, yet it made it safe for her to wander around as she pleased, which made Tala happy.

* * *

Tala looked inside the windows of various shops, those with shiny things caught her interest the most, there was pretty necklace's and earrings, regular rings and pendants. Tala smiled to herself, then blinked when a bright light reflected off the jewelry, she turned to see what it was and her tail, which had been wagging, fell.

The sun, it was starting to rise, meaning Tala would change back, totally naked, "Uh oh….." Tala mumbled, then shot off in the direction of the academy.

* * *

Hm... will Tala make it back before changing back to her human form? i dunno, i haven't decided yet xD well, let me know what you thought of this chap.


	6. Chapter 5

Enter chapter 5! i know it's not that long (or is it? O_o) but i couldn't think of anything to add after that last bit and it seemed like a good ending point, i'll try to make the next chap longer but no promises.

Disclaimer: i do not own, nor will i ever own, Vampire Knight

* * *

Tala raced back in the direction of the academy, praying she would keep her wolf form just a little bit longer, but of course, life wasn't that nice all the time. Tala whimpered as she started to feel a tingling sensation down her spine, "Oh, what do I do now?" Tala wondered, looking back and forth frantically as the tingling got stronger, "Guess I have no choice!" Tala dived behind some shrubs as a bright light flashed.

~~~~~~~~~~Izzy's POV~~~~~~~~~

"_Where is that girl? She's the one who wanted me to wake up early just to bring her clothes to her!" _izzy thought, irritated. Tala was nowhere in sight and everyone would be getting up soon to go to class, she groaned and shook her head.

"Izzy! Psst, over here!" izzy looked up when she heard her name being called and saw Tala's head poking out of some shrubs.

Izzy raised an eyebrow and walked over, ""Tala! Where have you been?"

"Uhh….. In town" Tala answered sheepishly.

"In town? Tala, are you crazy? On second thought, don't answer that" izzy groaned, handing Tala her clothes.

Tala put them on hastily then jumped out from the shrubs, "Thanks" she said, hugging izzy.

"Yeah, yeah, lets just get going, people are starting to wake up" izzy grumbled.

"My, aren't you two up early". the two girls whipped around as kaname approached them.

"Ah what are you doing here? The sun is up!" izzy growled.

Tala sweatdropped and giggled nervously.

"Don't talk that way to kaname-sama!" said Ruka, coming over.

"And I repeat, what are you doing here? The sun is up!" izzy said, eyes narrowed.

She eyed them suspiciously as ichijo and shiki also came over.

"I believe your aware of what your friend, and all of us, are?" kaname asked.

"Yeah… what of it?"

"Well, we'd like to…. Borrow her for a moment." kaname said.

"What are you going to do with Tala?" izzy asked kaname suspiciously.

"we just want to test to see how dangerous she is" he answered, "but don't worry, shiki and ichijo will be there to make sure she doesn't get hurt".

"that is totally unnecessary! Believe me when I say that the only one that girl is a danger to is herself!" izzy argued.

"it's better to be safe then sorry" ichijo said awkwardly.

"Don't believe me huh? Well watch this" izzy walked up behind Tala and tapped her shoulder, "Tala, you have a spider on your head" izzy quickly walked back to where kaname and ichijo were right as Tala blew;

"AHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Tala screamed, running around like a maniac.

"Wait for it" izzy said to the two vampires, BAM! Tala ran right into a tree and collapsed on the ground, "I believe my point has been made" izzy said, satisfied.

The four vampires sweatdropped as Tala mumbled something along the lines of; "I'm seeing colors that were never meant to be seen….." in a dizzy sounding voice.

"while that was very…. Interesting, I still think it would be best to make sure it's like you say, we can't very well have a dangerous werewolf running around the academy"

Izzy gave and exaggerated sigh but agreed anyway, "Fine, but your paying for it"

"Paying for what?"

"I can already predict that she's gonna get hurt in some way and then demand ice cream, so, since this _is your_ idea, your paying for!" izzy said.

Kaname sighed but agreed.

~~~~~~~~~Shiki's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and ichijo walked on either side of Tala as we led her into town, kaname's plan for seeing if she was dangerous or not was to put her in a dangerous situation without us to protect her, though we would be near by incase it got _to _bad.

"So… um… where exactly are we going? Me and izzy have classes soon and why couldn't she come with us?" she asked, looking back and forth between us.

Neither of us answered and she shut up.

Ichijo and I stopped at one point and Tala looked at us.

"Ah, I forgot something! Shiki, could you come with me? Tala, you can just wait here, we wont be to long" ichijo said.

Tala looked confused but nodded.

My and ichijo turned and walked off, after we were out of sight, we jumped onto a rooftop and secretly watched her.

"Are you sure it will show up?" I asked, glancing at ichijo.

"It should, I've been keeping on eye an this area and it seems to pass by regularly at around this time"

I nodded and we continued watching as the sun slid down behind the buildings (my how time flies).

~~~~~~~~~Tala's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tala looked around as she waited for shiki and ichijo to return, she had no idea what they might have forgotten, or where they were taking her, she also wondered why izzy hadn't come when she didn't seem too happy about her going with them. she sighed, this was very confusing.

Looking up, she realized that the sun had almost totally set, "wow! We'd been out here a lot longer then I thought!" Tala said to herself, surprised at how much time had passed.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Tala stiffened when she heard a voice behind her.

"A little snack for the rode, it looks like" the Level-E said, stalking over to Tala, who shook with fear, wondering where in the rainbow Llama's wool were shiki and ichijo?

"What? Your not going to fight? How boring!" he mocked.

Tala pouted, "F-fine! I-I-if you want a f-fight, I'll give ya one!" after Tala said that, she reached down, grabbed a rock and threw it at him, but sweatdropped when it just bounced off of him, "ok, plan B, RUUUUUNNNN!" Tala yelled, running as fast as her boot-covered paws would carry her.

The vampire gave a sickening smile before chasing after her.

"HEEEEEEEEEELP! THE CREEPY STALKER IS AFTER ME!" Tala yelled as she ran, unaware that two more vampires were secretly following her.

~~~~~~~~Shiki's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and ichijo watched as Tala ran from the vampire.

"She's not fighting it" I mumbled, looking at ichijo.

"she has all the space she needs at the moment, if she's cornered that might change" ichijo said.

I sighed as we continued following her. Then finally the Level-E chased her into an alleyway and had her cornered.

We watched closely to see what she would do, what she did do, however, was not what we expected; she ran around in circles, crying, until she slammed into the side of a building and fainted. "I guess this is where we come in" ichijo said, jumping off the building and pulling his sword out of it's sheath.

I jumped down with him and bit my index finger, a small bit of blood flowed out of it then began to solidify into a whip.

* * *

"well that was easy" ichijo said, cleaning his sword.

I nodded in agreement then we turned to Tala, who was still unconscious.

"Guess you'll have to carry her back" ichijo said.

"yeah….. Wait… why do I have to carry her back?" I asked, glancing at ichijo then at Tala.

"Well…. Uh…. Because you're the one that's been keeping an eye on her and, well, quite frankly, she seems very fond of you" ichijo said, rubbing the back of his head.

I stared at him, "_fond of me?" _"what makes you say that?" I asked, walking over to Tala.

"izzy"

"izzy?"

"yeah, she said Tala seems to like you quite a bit"

I stared at him again, then leaned down and picked up the unconscious girl.

~~~~~~Izzy's POV~~~~~~

I looked up as shiki and ichijo walked back, shiki carrying an unconscious Tala.

"see?" I said, turning to kaname, who raised an eyebrow.

"what happened?" he asked, walking up to them.

"Well, when the level-E showed up, she threw a rock at it, ran, then got cornered, ran in a few circles, cried, and slammed into a building and fainted" ichijo said, Sweatdropping a little.

"and you didn't believe me" izzy said with an "I told you so" look on her face.

Kaname shook his head and sighed, "Alright, shiki, bring Tala and follow me"

"Eh? Your not gonna send her back to her own room?" izzy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"it's late and I also have some questions I want to ask her" kaname said.

"fine, but I'm coming this time and you can't stop me!" izzy said stubbornly.

"fine" kaname sighed.

* * *

I watched Tala as she slept, but don't think I'm some sort of a creepy stalker!

Kaname and the others had already left for class, leaving me alone to keep an eye on my clumsy companion.

Ah poor Tala, so innocent, so clumsy, so carefree, yet oh so very harassed, it just wasn't fair for the poor klutz to have to go through all this, even though she herself didn't know it.

I looked up as the door opened, revealing shiki.

"eh? What you be doin' here fang boy?" I asked curiously.

He stared at me before answering, "class is over, kaname-sama wanted to speak with the others but sent me here to check on her" he pointed to Tala.

"Oh, well in that case, I'll be back, I require noms"

He blinked

I rolled my eyes, "Food!"

I walked past him and went to go find something edible.

After finding nothing to munch on, I walked back upstairs and found shiki standing next to Tala, when he saw me, he turned in my direction and muttered; "She wont wake up"

I placed a finger on my chin and thought for a moment, how could I get her to wake up? i then felt an imaginary light bulb light up over my head.

Walking over to the bed Tala was occupying, I leaned over and whispered something into the sleeping girl's ear.

Tala suddenly jerked awake and fell on the floor with a startled yelp, i laughed hysterically.

"T-that's not funny!" Tala yelled, looking flustered, I laughed harder, even more so when I looked at shiki, he might have had that same bored look on his face like always, but I would bet a hundred cookies that he was totally clueless.

* * *

Hmm... i wonder what izzy whispered into Tala's ear? i'm not sure myself, lets just say, it involved shiki xD


	7. Chapter 6

What are the odds that right after i post something about my horrible writers block, this happens? xD it probably helped that i re-read some of the chapters and remembered them mentioning that V. day would be soon. so here it is! (hopefully it was worth the wait).

Disclaimer: I do not own VK.

* * *

As Tala and izzy walked around town looking for an ice creams shop, they ran into yuki, who was carrying a bag of some sort.

"Hey yuki, what'cha got there?" izzy asked, poking the bag as though to see if it were alive.

"Hm? Oh, just some ingredients"

"For what?"

"Um….. Chocolate" she answered, sounding a little embarrassed.

"Ah, that's right, valentines day is in a couple of days, isn't it? So that must mean you plan on making chocolates for your lover, huh?" izzy teased.

"W-what? I have don't have a lover!" yuki blushed.

"Oh really? Then what's kaname? Chopped liver?"

"N-no, but he isn't my lover!"

"I see, I must have been mistaken then" izzy said sarcastically.

Tala sweatdropped then got to thinking. "Hey, um… where can you get ingredients for chocolate?" she asked yuki.

"Oh, just down the road there's a small market where you can get them, why?"

"Uh, no reason, just wondering"

Izzy and yuki glanced at her then shrugged.

* * *

"hey, didn't you _demand _that we go get ice cream? What's with the sudden change of plans?" izzy raised an eyebrow at Tala, who was looking around for something.

"I just wanted to check out that market that yuki mentioned"

"Why? You planning on making some chocolate treats for Mr. model?" izzy grinned.

"…I don't have to answer that"

"That's just as good as saying "yes!"" izzy laughed.

Tala blushed then brightened when she spotted the place and ran over to it.

Izzy laughed and followed her.

*in the kitchen at the academy*

"Alright, you got the stuff to make the chocolate with, but do you even know _how _to make it?" izzy asked Tala as she laid out the various ingredients.

"Well… not really, but how hard could it be?" Tala said, flipping through the cookbooks "Dessert" section.

-20 minutes later-

'I'd say "very"" izzy growled, brushing flower off herself.

Tala giggled nervously as she too, brushed flower off herself.

"Let's try this again, shall we? And this time, DO WHAT THE FRIGGEN COOKBOOK SAYS!" izzy yelled.

-another 20 minutes later-

"well look at that, you actually managed to make something edible and it doesn't look half bad either" izzy praised, inspecting Tala's chocolate's.

Tala beamed as she looked at the chocolate's she made, she just hoped shiki would like them.

"Well I'm going to go now, unless you need help wrapping them" izzy teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny. I think I can wrap them myself" Tala said.

"If your sure" izzy chuckled before walking out of the room.

Tala sighed, then grabbed a small white box and a gold rimmed red ribbon. She proceeded to take each piece of chocolate and put them neatly into the box, the grabbed the ribbon and tied it around the box and finished by tying it into a nice poofy bow.

She smiled, grabbed the box, tucked it away in her bag and then came the one part she dreaded, cleaning it all up.

* * *

Tala hobbled to her room tiredly, it had taken at least half an hour to clean everything up, and she was exhausted.

As she entered the room, she glared at izzy who was reading a book, but put it down when she noticed Tala.

"oh hey, wassup?"

"…."

"What?"

"You couldn't have stayed to help me clean up?"

"oh, uh…. Sorry?" she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Tala sighed then collapsed on her bed.

"So, you really gonna give them to him?"

"I'm gonna try….."

"I wish you luck, young grasshopper"

"I'm not a bug…"

Izzy laughed, put her book down, turned out the lights and the two girls fell asleep.

-Valentines day-

Tala gulped nervously as she looked at the various lines. Each night class student had a bunch of day class students lined up at a gate assigned to them, and boy were there a lot of them.

"Well? What are yo waiting for? Get in line!" izzy said, pushing Tala towards shiki's gate.

"B-but, there's so many other girls! By the time it's my turn he probably wont be able to carry anymore…."

"Then what do you plan on doing?"

"I'll think of something….."

Izzy sighed then looked up as everyone started screeching. The night class was walking along and stopping at their respective gate's to receive the chocolate the girls had for them. Though shiki had to be dragged by ichijo to his gate, he didn't seem very enthusiastic about the whole thing.

Izzy nudged her, "Are you going or what?"

"um…. Wait! I have an idea!" Tala raced off toward the school building, leaving izzy clueless.

* * *

Tala looked around to make sure no one was looking and placed her box in front of the gate where shiki would, hopefully, see it. she then raced back to izzy.

* * *

"So what did you do?" izzy asked, looking at her curiously.

"I put it in front of the gate of the school building" Tala said sheepishly.

"Your such a Chicken" Izzy taunted.

"Are not… I'm just….. Shy"

"Yeah right, but wait, what if they don't see it and step on it?"

"…"

"Oh well, to late now" izzy pointed to the night class as they headed on their way.

~Other POV~

"Ahh! I got so many!" Aido sing-sang, "How many did you get kain?"

Kain shrugged then raised on eyebrow when he saw a small white box on the ground in front of the gate.

Aido noticed his look and followed where he was looking.

"what's this? Someone must have been to shy to give one of us their chocolate's in person, how cute!" aido reached down and picked it up, then looked at the little tag.

"It has your name on it" he said, tossing it to shiki, who caught it and looked at it.

"Who's it from?" rima asked.

"It says "Not telling :p" ….." he answered.

Some of them raised their eyebrows and the others chuckled slightly.

"I bet I know who it is" Ichijo said cheerfully.

"Who?"

"Tala"

"Tala? You mean the wolf girl?" Aido asked in disbelief.

Ichijo nodded.

"Now that you mention it, she did run off in this direction for a moment before coming back…" Rima said.

Shiki blinked but didn't say anything as he followed everyone into the school building.

* * *

So how was it? good? bad? somewhere in-between? I know it's not the longest but i couldn't think of anything else to add afterward.


	8. Authors note

Not an update I'm sure some of you were hoping for, but an update nonetheless! But don't worry, it's not the dreaded "I'm going to discontinue this story" kind of update X3

* * *

So, after re-reading all these chapters I've made a decision, I'm going to re-write them! Yes, all of them :3 It's just that, going through them all, the writing seems so… sloppy and some parts of the story seem, I dunno, cliché? Not well thought out? Something like that. And I feel that I'd put more emphasis on Tala's clumsiness then needed, so I'm just going to re-write them. I don't know when though, probably when my muse comes back to me, and I haven't the foggiest idea when that might be so don't expect any of the re-writes anytime soon xD


End file.
